Ein Scheißtag
by sanguis
Summary: Neiji erlebt den schlimmsten Tag seines Lebens. Jeder und vor allem das Schicksal scheinen es auf ihn abgesehen zu haben. very light NeijiTen, richtig viel Neiji leidet. 6 Kapitel.
1. Die Problematik einer Morgendusche

Disclaimer: Charaktere, Serie "Naruto" nix mir, hab nur diese Fic geschrieben

Warnung: wenig ernst gemeint und sehr sadistisch

* * *

**"Ein Scheißtag"**

Kapitel 1

'Die Problematik einer einfachen Morgendusche'

* * *

So gesehen war dies ein Scheißtag. Er war zwar gerade erst ein paar Minuten alt, aber Neiji hatte dies im Gefühl, als er den Korridor hinab ging. Und er behielt Recht. Aus einem Grund, der nur auf Hiashis Geiz zurückzuführen war, gab es im gesamten Haupthaus der Hyuugas nur ein Badezimmer und es war ein verdammt großes Haus mit vielen Bewohnern. Jeder Versuch ein weiteres Badezimmer oder zwei anzulegen, waren von Hiashi konsequent abgelehnt worden. Er pochte auf Tradition, also wurde das Wasser noch in einer riesigen Wanne mit Holz erhitzt und er pochte auf Sparsamkeit, also durfte es nur eine riesige Wanne geben, die mit teurem Feuerholz angeheizt wurde. Dies führte jeden Morgen zu folgender Szene in Abwandlung: Neiji bog um die Ecke und stieß auf einen weiteren Hyuuga, der wiederum hinter einem anderen stand, der wiederum hinter einem weiteren stand und so weiter, bis man irgendwann Hanabi erreichte, die verzweifelt an die Badtür klopfte.  
„Wer ist es?" brummte Neiji seinen Vordermann an.  
Dieser verzog säuerlich sein Gesicht, seufzte und antwortete schließlich: „Hinata-sama."  
Sofort drehte sich Neiji auf dem Absatz um und ging den Korridor zurück. Wenn die Erbin des Clans im Badezimmer war, konnte dies ewig dauern. Nur Gott wusste, was sie da drin machte, aber es hatte nichts mit Eitelkeit zu tun. Vermutlich war sie einfach sogar zu schüchtern sich vor ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild auszuziehen. Noch ein Grund mehr das Haupthaus zu hassen. Es stand zwischen ihm und ausreichender Körperhygiene. 

Lee konnte gar nicht schnell genug zur Tür rennen, als diese bereits die ersten Risse bekam. Hastig zog er sie auf und duckte sich vor einer Faust, die direkt auf seinen Kopf zugehalten hatte. Sie stoppte nun zögerlich über ihm und wurde wieder zurückgezogen.„Na endlich", ertönte eine angepisste Stimme und Lee wagte es hochzusehen.  
Weiße Augen und ein blaues Frotteehandtuch blickten ihn genervt an, schafften es aber auch nicht das unvermeidliche aufzuhalten. Lee grinste ihn an. Es war nicht irgendein Grinsen, welches mehr oder weniger gepflegte elfenbeinfarbene Zähne und reichlich Charme zeigte, es war ein so strahlendes Lächeln, dass man das Gefühl hatte von tausend Sonnen gleichzeitig geblendet zu werden.  
„Neiji, was führt dich her?"  
Der Angesprochene hörte die Stimme, aber sehen konnte er das schöne Biest von Konoha durch momentane Blindheit nicht. Er blinzelte und allmählich verschwand das leuchtende Bild schneeweißer Zähne von seiner Netzhaut.  
„Duschen", knurrte er leise und schob sich an Lee vorbei.  
Dieser hob verwirrt eine Braue.  
„Geht das nicht bei dir?"  
„Besetzt."  
„… und Onsen…"  
„Frauentag."  
„… Ten Ten…?"  
An dieser Stelle runzelte Neiji kurz die Stirn. Mit was sollte er zuerst antworten? Er hatte Angst in ihrem Haus auf irgendeine Waffe zu treten, die da ganz sicher herumlagen. Ihre Eltern und jeder andere würden nur auf komische Ideen kommen. Sie war ein Mädchen. Und zu guter Letzt: er wusste nicht einmal genau wo sie wohnte.  
„Du bist näher."  
Lee neigte den Kopf und begann die Antwort zu verdauen. In seinem Kopf baute sich eine 3D-Karte Konohas auf und kleine verpixelte Versionen von seinem Team besetzten die Orte der Wohnhäuser. Ganz allmählich wanderte Pixelneiji durch die Straßen und Lee begann abzuschätzen, ob sein Freund Recht hatte. Als er endlich zu einer Antwort gekommen war, rauschte bereits die Dusche. Ob er ihm noch hätte sagen sollen, dass es im Moment ein ungünstiger Zeitpunkt war?

Angeblich steckt in jedem Mann eine weibliche Seite, ein Softie, der bei traurigen Liebesgeschichten heulte und beim Anblick von Ratten auf Möbel sprang. Die Akatsuki lebte diese Seite durch extensiven Nagellackmissbrauch aus, Orochimaru durch gut gesetztes Make up und Jiraiya benutzte seine nymphomanisch veranlagte Seite gern als Heldin in seinen Romanen. Auch Neiji Hyuuga hatte diese Seite. Sie war klein, mickrig und steckte gefesselt und geknebelt in einer massiven Eisentruhe mit sieben Schlössern unterhalb des Blinddarms. Aber jetzt bäumte sie sich auf und nur mit Mühe konnte der Shinobi einen schrillen Schrei unterdrücken, als jemand durch das Dach zu ihm in die Dusche stürzte. Verkrampft hielt er den grünen Duschvorhang vor sich, um seine Blöße zu bedecken und musterte den Eindringling. Schwarze Haare, in eine unmögliche Frisur gezwungen, grüner, viel, viiiiiel zu enger Anzug und eine Weste.  
Neiji seufzte genervt. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Er musste durch halb Konoha laufen, um sich zu duschen und nun stand er hier, Wasser prasselte auf ihn hinab, einige Splitter, die mal zum Dach gehörten hingen in seinen Haaren und er stand seinem Sensei gegenüber. Schlimmer, er stand seinem grenzdebilen Sensei NACKT gegenüber.  
Dieser drehte sich zu seinem Schüler um und blickte kurz verwirrt. Er blinzelte, seine Mundwinkel zuckten gefährlich. Man wartete nur noch auf das Lachen, doch stattdessen gab es nur ein Grinsen, kein typisches Idioten-in-grün-Grinsen, sondern das einer Katze vor der Maus.  
„Es freut mich, dass noch einer meiner Schüler sich entschlossen hat dem besonderen Training beizuwohnen."  
Neiji konnte nicht umhin von seinem Versuch, den Duschvorhang abzureißen und um seinen Körper zu wickeln, aufzusehen.  
„Hä?"  
Auch sein äußerst konsternierter Blick konnte den Hyuuga nicht retten. Der Tritt kam genauso unvermittelt wie hart. Er traf genau die Brust, riss den Jungen von den Beinen und schleuderte ihn in Richtung Wand.  
„Du musst besser aufpassen", hörte er Gai Maito zwischen einer Salve von schnellen Tritten gegen seinen Oberkörper, „ein Feind kann dich jeder Zeit und überall angreifen."  
Der letzte Tritt sorgte dafür, dass die Wand nachgab. Mauerwerk bröckelte auf die Straße und ein mehr als angepisster, nackter, nasser Hyuuga, bekleidet mit einem grünen Plastikvorhang und einigen blauen Flecken stürzte mit der Duschgarnitur hinterher. Sein Gefühl hatte Recht behalten, dies war wirklich ein Scheißtag und es war noch nicht einmal Mittag.


	2. Bloß keine Kinder

Kapitel 2

Bloß keine Kinder

* * *

Er glaubte Engel zu hören in der Finsternis, die in seinem Kopf herrschte. Sie sprachen zu ihm mit wundervollen, singenden Stimmen, die nicht einen Ton halten konnten. Quietschige, viel zu hohe Kinderstimmen zupften an seinen empfindlichen Nervensträngen und er wünschte sich einen weiteren Kopfsprung aus Lees Wohnung mit anschließendem Aufprall auf einem Stück Wand.  
„Is' er tot?" fragte Stimmchen Eins und piekste etwas Spitzes in Neijis Seite.  
„Er is' hübsch", erklang viel zu hohes Stimmchen Zwei, „hoffentlich lebt er noch."  
„Er war ja auch schwer genug, da hat er gefälligst noch zu leben."  
Wieder Eins.  
„Sieh mal nach, ob er noch lebt!"  
„Mach du es doch!"  
Kurz entflammte ein kleines Gefecht aus Quietschen und Nuscheln, dann schienen beide zu einem Entschluss gekommen zu sein.  
„Udon, du siehst nach!" befahl Eins.

Etwas zerrte unsanft an Neijis Lid und legte schließlich das Auge frei. Der Hyuuga, zwischen wach und ohnmächtig, konnte ein verschwommenes Gesicht erkennen, das ihn einen Moment neugierig betrachtete.  
„Der is' ja blind", kam die intelligente Bemerkung von Stimmchen Drei, das wenigstens einen Namen hatte.  
Mit einem wummernden Schädel richtete Neiji sich auf und stöhnte leise. Sofort fanden seine Hände den Kopf und pressten dagegen, damit dieser nicht auseinanderbrach. Das erste was er machen wird, sobald er wieder dazu in der Lage war, beinhaltet garantiert den Tod seines Senseis.  
„Geht's dir nich' gut, nii-san?"  
Neiji registrierte es als Stimmchen Zwei und blickte dieses nun an. Ein kleines Mädchen mit viel zu großen Augen und viel zu roten Wangen, das ihn besorgt ansah. Etwas an ihr erinnerte ihn an seine Teamkameradin, vermutlich der Hang zu zweigeteilten Frisuren.  
„Ja", knurrte er knapp und schob das Mädchen unsanft von sich weg.  
Dieses begann sofort beleidigt zu plärren, was den Anführer des Quietsche-Trios auf den Plan rief. Wütend baute er sich vor Neiji auf, stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und setzte diesen Rächer-der-Enterbten-Blick auf, den nur eine Sorte Shinobi wirklich perfekt konnte: die idiotischen Träumer wie Naruto und Lee. Anscheinend brauchte jedes Dreiergespann so einen Depp.  
„So kannste nich' mit Moegi reden."  
Seufzend besah der Hyuuga sich das Uzumaki-Nachwuchsmodell. Er hatte dieses dämliche Gesicht schon öfter gesehen. Natürlich, diese Rotznase gehörte zum Sarutobi-Clan, schlimmer noch, er war der Enkel des dahingeschiedenen Sandaime.  
„Und nun? Willst du mich verpetzen?"

Neiji erhob sich leicht taumelnd und blickte von oben auf den Zwerg hinab, der sofort ehrfürchtig einen Schritt zurückwich. Der Hyuuga gehörte nicht zu den Leuten mit Wachstumsdefizit und die Byakugan, die langen, schwarzen Haare, der Gesamteindruck, wirkte nicht sehr einladend auf ein Kind. Er hatte etwas von einem Rachegeist, vor allem mit diesem Blick.  
Konohamaru schluckte, und dass Moegi und Udon sich hinter ihm versteckt hatten und er nun als Schutzschild herhalten musste, machte das Ganze nicht viel besser. Er kratzte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen.  
„Immerhin haben wir dich aus dem Geröll gezogen. Du bist ganz schön schwer. Du solltest uns danken."

Einen Moment überlegte Neiji. Er konnte diese Dreierbande problemlos aus der Geschichte verbannen, er konnte sie auch einfach stehen lassen, aber er entschied sich für die höflichere Variante.  
„Danke… und nun aus dem Weg!"  
Konohamaru schien sich damit nicht zufrieden zu geben. Ungerührt stand er da und ein breites Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Er war selbstsicher, etwas zu selbstsicher für einen Zwerg.  
„Ich würd' nich' so eine große Klappe haben, wenn ich wie du rumlaufen würde."  
Und dies traf den Nagel auf den Kopf. Bei all den Stürzen, Ohnmächten und Gequietsche hatte Neiji eins vergessen.  
Seine Augen drehten sich gen Boden und das erste was sie auf seiner halbbedeckten Brust sahen, war grünes Plastik. Natürlich, er stand immerhin unter der Dusche, als Gai ihn angegriffen hatte und da hatte man normal nichts an, außer man hieß Hinata und trug sogar bei der Körperwäsche einen Ganzkörperbadeanzug.  
Er bemerkte flüchtig, dass jemand den Vorhang über seiner linken Schulter zusammengebunden hatte. Sehr rücksichtsvoll, dachte ein Teil seines Hirns, etwas Kleidung wäre ja zuviel gewesen, bevor man mich, MICH, so durch Konoha trägt.

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf konnte sich gar nicht richtig austoben, als ein anderer Teil festestellte, dass etwas oder jemand seine Hand ergriffen hatte. Verdutzt blickte er an seiner Seite hinab und schaute in die großen, treuen Augen des Mädchens.  
„Nii-san? Frierst du nicht?"  
Das war das Niedliche an kleinen Kindern. Sie stellten dumme Fragen. Bedauerlicherweise war er kein Kindertyp.  
„Wenn du mitkommst. Meine Mama hat bestimmt etwas für dich."  
Vielleicht mochte er Kinder doch.

Widerstandslos ließ er sich von dem Mädchen, Moegi, aus ihrem Versteck ziehen und stellte verblüfft fest, dass es weitab von Lees Haus war, sofern dieses überhaupt noch stand. Die drei kleinen Blagen hatten ihn recht weit tragen müssen. Das verwunderte den Shinobi einerseits, andererseits trieb es ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Nur sehr, sehr mühevoll konnte er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten und einen desinteressierten Blick wahren.  
„Ist es weit?" fragte er wenig hoffnungsvoll.  
Moegi war zu beschäftigt damit seinen Körper zu mustern, verlegen zu kichern und rot anzulaufen, um zu antworten, also sprang ihr „Boss" ein, während der Dritte eher nutzlos hinterher trabte.  
„Nee, is' gleich um die Ecke."  
Konohamaru streckte seinen Arm weit nach vorn und seine Fingerspitze zeigte auf ein Haus - an einer Ecke - der Einkaufsstraße. Menschen drängten sich auf der Straße, plauderten, kicherten und bald würden sie lachen, wenn er dort SO auftauchte.

Abrupt blieb er stehen und sorgte dafür, dass Moegi fast hinfiel.  
„Ich werde hier warten."  
Seine Stimme war ruhig, kühl und ließ keine Widerrede zu. Konohamaru zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es sollte ihm Recht sein, wer wollte auch schon mit so einem perversen Spinner gesehen werden?  
Nur Moegi machte Zicken. Das kleine Mädchen blieb stur stehen und himmelte Neiji mit großen Augen an. In ihrem Kopf konnte sie bereits Hochzeitsglocken läuten hören und selbst der verwirrte bis angewiderte Blick des Älteren konnte das Klingeln nicht verstummen lassen. Hoffentlich fing sie nicht auch noch an zu sabbern.  
Sein Innerstes machte eine Notiz: Kinder soweit wie möglich in die Zukunft zu schieben.

Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass die Kleinen endlich vollzählig auf dem Weg zu dem Haus waren. Er musste nur noch eine Anstrengung machen und einem Luftkuss von Moegi ausweichen. Vielleicht sollte er das Thema Kinder ganz streichen.  
Seufzend suchte der Shinobi sich einen bequemen Platz und fand einen Zaun an den er sich lehnen konnte. Ein Blick zur Sonne zeigte ihm, dass es gegen elf sein musste. Normalerweise wäre er längst beim Training mit Ten Ten, aber für heute hatte sie es verschoben. So gesehen war alles ihre Schuld. Zu einem Morgentraining musste man früher aufstehen, man hatte ein freies Bad, musste nicht zu Lee, wurde nicht durch eine Wand geprügelt und von kleinen Mädchen sexuell belästigt. Dafür würde sie beim Training am Mittag leiden müssen. Und siedend heiß fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sie hatten nicht vormittags Training, weil sie erst am Mittag trainieren wollten. Er musste bis dahin unbedingt in ordentlichem Zustand auf dem Platz sein, sonst würde er sich mit schlimmen Dingen konfrontiert sehen: Kunais, Shuriken, Morgensterne die auf seine Juwelen zielten und einem enttäuschten Blick. Das war das Kryptonit eines jeden Mannes.

Die schwammige graue Masse seines Hirns verdichtete sich allmählich und sein Verstand fragte sich, warum er nicht einfach nach Hause ging. Er war ein verdammt guter Ninja, mit genug Schnelligkeit würde man nicht mehr von ihm mitgekommen als einen flatternden Plastikvorhang. Doch gerade als er sich vom Zaun abstieß, um loszusprinten, gab das Holzkonstrukt nach und kippte, samt Hyuuga, nach hinten. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Sämtliche Architektur in diesem Dorf existierte nur durch den Glauben, dass es schon irgendwie halten würde. Man sollte eben nicht viel von einer Gemeinschaft erwarten die weder eigene Architekten, noch Baumeister besaß, dafür aber jede Menge Attentäter. Es war natürlich vorteilhaft einen Menschen auf 100 verschiedene Arten mit Haushaltsgeräten umbringen zu können, wenn man in einem Haus lebte, das auf einen hinabbröckelte.

Nun denn, Neiji war Opfer des Bauverständnisses eines konohanischen Durchschnittsbürgers geworden und lag auf einem kaputten Zaun. Harmlos, aber nervig. Ächzend rappelte er sich halb auf, aber stoppte sofort, als er etwas hörte. Jemand schien rasend schnell näher zu kommen. Der Teenager blickte sich über die Schulter um und schaute jetzt direkt auf zwei Reihen dolchartiger Zähne. Geifer tropfte auf den Boden und ein dumpfes Knurren drang an Neijis Ohr. Und wieder meldete sich ein Teil von seinem Verstand und dachte ein trockenes Mist .


	3. Tanz den Flohwalzer

Danke Yamibito-fangirl, ich hoffe, du kannst auch über dieses Kapitel lachen :)

* * *

Kapitel 3

Tanz den Flohwalzer

* * *

Hinter seiner Stirn raste es. Seine Finger krochen über den Boden und suchten irgendetwas, was er als Kunai-Ersatz nehmen konnte, doch da waren nur splitternde Holzlatten. Seine Byakugan betrachteten das Tier vor sich, eine Mischung aus Wolf und Hund, sehr räudig und mit einem fehlenden Auge. Das andere Auge sah ihn an, als wäre er die Delikatesse des Tages. Na das wäre doch mal ein Tod für ein so genanntes Genie, nackt von einem Hund gefressen werden. 

Neji runzelte die Stirn. Er musste nur ruhig bleiben und irgendwie auf die Beine kommen. Kleider hin oder her, er brauchte sie nicht um Hakken anzuwenden.

„Kuromaru, da bist du ja."

Mit einem amüsierten Hintergedanken bemerkte Neiji, wie der Hund zusammenzuckte. Langsam drehte er seinen massigen Kopf über die Schulter und legte schuldbewusst die Ohren an.

Neiji nutzte die Ablenkung und versteckte sich hinter dem ersten Sichtschutz, einem Busch, in der Nähe. Neugierig beobachtete er das folgende Szenario. Eine junge Frau näherte sich dem großen Tier. Zumindest hatte sie Oberweite. Das Gesicht war weder wirklich weiblich, noch männlich und die straff zu einem Zopf gebundenen Haare ließen das Antlitz noch strenger wirken. Die Wangenzeichnungen zeigten, dass sie zum Inuzuka-Clan gehörte. Neiji stieß einen leisen, genervten Laut aus. Das fehlte noch, gefangen im Garten der Flohträger. Hoffentlich fing er sich hier keine Tollwut oder etwas Ähnliches ein.

Kuromaru wich noch immer zurück. Es war nicht seine Art Reißaus zu nehmen, aber diesmal erwartete ihn ein Schicksal schlimmer als der Tod und das verräterische Grinsen der jungen Frau machte es nicht besser.

„Sei nicht so ein Feigling, es ist doch nur ein kleines Bad."

Erleichtert atmete Neiji aus, als die Frau den Hund am Kragen packte und ihn über die Veranda schleifte. Sie hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft, was den Hyuuga einerseits imponierte, andererseits abschreckte. Bei dieser Frau gab es keine Widerrede.

Kuromaru winselte wie ein kleiner Welpe. Diesem Hund schien auch nichts zu peinlich, um sich vor wohlriechendem Schaum zu retten. Die junge Frau war unbeeindruckt und wollte gerade die Tür zum Haus aufschieben, als diese aufgerissen wurde, fast aus den Angeln flog und ein atemloser Wuschelkopf mit Wangenzeichnungen die Bühne betrat.

Der Neuankömmling blinzelte verwirrt.

„Hana-nee, hast du ihn gefunden?"

Mit unverkennbarem Stolz deutete die Angesprochene auf den struppigen Hund, der es noch immer mit der Welpen-Tour probierte.

„Er hat sich im Garten versteckt… und ich glaube, er hat ein nacktes Weißauge gestellt."

Neiji lief es heiß und kalt den Rücken runter. Er hatte gehofft mit heiler Haut, oder wenigstens ohne weitere blaue Flecken, davon zu kommen.

Hastig blickte er sich um. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Überall ein hoher Zaun und jeder Fluchtweg lag im Blickfeld der beiden Inuzukas.

Nervös begann es an seinem Bein zu kitzeln und er beugte sich hinab um sich zu kratzen. Irrte er sich, oder war sein Bein haariger als sonst? Ein kurzer Blick nach unten zeigte ihm die Lösung. Ein kleines braunes Haarknäuel schnüffelte an ihm herum. Genervt schob er es fort und versuchte sich wieder der Szene zu widmen. Doch sein neuer Fan war anhänglich. Diesmal leckte er über das nackte Bein und verschaffte Neiji eine Gänsehaut. Energischer schüttelte der junge Mann seine Gliedmaße und warf dem Tier einen stechenden Blick zu, der schärfer war als eine von Asumas Klingen. Noch immer war der Welpe nicht bereit klein beizugeben. Winselnd sprang er an Neiji hoch und verlangte nach etwas Aufmerksamkeit.

„Hau endlich ab!" zischte der Hyuuga heiser.

„Macht's Spaß?"

Neijis Kopf schnellte hoch. Er hatte sich von dem Köter ablenken lassen und nicht genug aufgepasst. Nun stand Kiba Inuzuka vor ihm und betrachtete ihn interessiert von oben bis unten.

„Interessantes Outfit. Gibt's Hoffnung, dass Hinata das auch mal trägt?"

Schamesröte wallte in Neiji hoch. Dieser verdammte Hundejunge, wie konnte er es wagen so mit ihm zu reden? Außerdem tanzte gerade ein Bild einer plastikverhüllten Hinata durch seinen Kopf. Peinlich berührt schüttelte er den Kopf.

Er unterließ einen Gegenkommentar und knurrte den Inuzuka lediglich an. Dieser verschränkte die Arme und musterte den Hyuuga weiterhin ungerührt. Neiji fühlte sich plötzlich noch unwohler als bisher schon in seiner Haut.

„Ich wusste ja, dass ihr Hyuugas einen Knall habt, aber das hier ist einfach nur noch krank und pervers."

Kiba zupfte am Plastikumhang und verengte die Augen als Neiji ihm nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Der Schwarzhaarige kämpfte noch immer gegen Akamarus kleinen Bruder, diesmal mit etwas mehr Elan. Mit einer winkenden Handbewegung versuchte er den halbwüchsigen Welpen zu verscheuchen, doch dieser quietschte nur, mit wackelndem Schwänzchen, die Hand an.

Tränen stiegen in Neijis Augen. Die Schmerzwelle erfasste seinen Körper und für einen Moment hatte er das dringende Bedürfnis alles herauszuschreien, wild herumzuhüpfen und Flüche in den schillerndsten Farben zu brüllen. Der Moment verging und er griff in einen haarigen Nacken. Wortlos zog er die bezahnte Fellkugel von und aus seiner Hand und warf sie Kiba zu. Lauter kleine Löcher verunstalteten Neijis Hand und Blutstriemen zogen ein bizarres Muster auf der Haut. Eine schwarze Braue zuckte verdächtig. Wie konnte ein so kleiner Hund nur so spitze Zähne haben?

„Hey", protestierte Kiba mit dem Übeltäter auf dem Arm, „du kannst nicht bei uns einbrechen und unsere Hunde herumwerfen."

Wieder zuckte Neijis Braue. Er wollte ganz gewiss nicht in diesen Hundezwinger und von einem tollwütigen Plüschtier angegriffen werden. Bösartig schaute er den kleinen Hund an. Vielleicht wäre er ein perfektes Geschenk für Ten Ten. Ihre überaus stark ausgeprägte chinesische Seite hätte sicher Verwendung für einen kleinen Hund. Innerlich grinste Neiji diabolisch bei dieser Vorstellung.

Und wenn er schon dabei war, warum sollte er nicht auch gleich diesem halbhündischen Großmaul eine Abreibung nach Hyuugaart verpassen? Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell. Es barg zu viele unangenehme Konsequenzen, wie Flöhe, Milben, Sabber und einer stotternden Predigt Hinatas über den richtigen Umgang mit ihren Teamkameraden. Nun ja, die Predigt würde sich wohl auf ein paar scheue Blicke und unangenehmer, zeitraubender Stille beschränken. Mitzuerleben wie Hinata sämtlichen Mut aufbrachte ihn anzusprechen kostete ihn jedes Mal alle Geduld.

Er beließ es bei einem leisen Knurren und drehte sich zum Gehen. Nicht nur, dass er sich jetzt unbedingt um neue Kleidung kümmern musste, er musste nun auch seine misshandelte Hand verarzten. Manche Clans in diesem Dorf gehörten einfach ausgerottet und auf seiner Stirb!-Liste kletterten die Inuzukas gerade immer höher.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde jetzt nicht gehen."

Neiji stoppte, unterließ es aber sich noch einmal zu Kiba umzudrehen. Lediglich sein Anhalten deutete dem Hundeninja an weiter zu sprechen.

„Du kommst gerade sehr ungelegen und so kann ich dich wohl nicht gehen lassen."

Eine schmale, schwarze Braue wölbte sich und, doch neugierig geworden, drehte Neiji seinen Kopf weit genug, um Kiba, über die Schulter hinweg, sehen zu können. Dieser grinste leicht verlegen, immer noch den Hund auf dem Arm und beide schienen sehr beschäftigt damit sich diverse Stellen zu kratzen.

In Neijis Kopf fügten sich eins und eins zusammen und lauter kleine, springende, schwarze Punkte wurden für seine Byakugan sichtbar. Ausdruckslos starrte er auf die beiden und seine ohnehin blasse Gesichtsfarbe verlor noch mehr Farbe. Kiba grinste tapfer weiter. Eigentlich verbreiterte sich sein Grinsen sogar zu einer schadenfrohen Maske. Dieser verdammte Flohzirkus-Clan würde definitiv demnächst ausgerottet werden.

Innerlich machte Neiji erneut eine Notiz: zur Drogerie und Flohpulver kaufen!

Genervt, angepisst und kurz vor einem cholerischen Ausbruch, dreht er sich zurück und blickte verwundert in sein Spiegelbild. Sein selten irritiertes Gesicht glotzte ihn zweifach aus dunklen Sonnenbrillengläsern an. Fast hätte er sich erschrocken, aber eben nur fast. Eigentlich hatte er geahnt, dass Kiba nicht ohne die Schabe auskam. Die beiden klebten ständig zusammen.

Langsam musterte Neiji den Aburame und runzelte leicht die Stirn. Typen wie er standen normal in dunklen Gassen und versuchten jedem Vorbeikommenden etwas zu verticken.

Die Chakrastränge in Neijis Augenpartie schwollen an, während er versuchte durch Shinos Brille zu schauen. Ob das Käferkind wusste, dass er wie die billige Kopie eines Dealers aussah? Und wenn ja, was wollte er verkaufen? Noch mehr Krabbelviecher an die Inuzukas?

„Aus dem Weg!" hörte der Hyuuga sich selber zischen, doch recht erfolglos.

Shino blieb weiterhin im Weg stehen, starrte Neiji entweder an oder durch ihn hindurch und ließ seine Käfer auf sich herumkrabbeln. Er war mehr als unheimlich und Neiji nahm sich vor Hiashi mal über das Team seiner Tochter aufzuklären. War ja nicht tragbar, dass die Erbin der Hyuugas mit solchen Typen zu tun hatte, zum Schluss würde sie auch noch irgendwelches Ungeziefer mit sich herumtragen.

Neiji reichte es nun endgültig. Er hatte genug Zeit in diesem Vorhof der Hölle verbracht und auch das kratzende Geräusch Kibas Nägel auf der Haut, das beginnende Jucken an seinem eigenen Körper und der ausdruckslose Blick des Käferfetischisten vor ihm, machten es nicht besser.

In seinem Kopf begann ein kleines Männchen intensiv Geige auf den Nervensträngen zu spielen. Mit herzerwärmendem Enthusiasmus schaffte es, nicht einen geraden Ton zu erzeugen und allmählich schabte sich der Bogen durch den Strang. Es gab ein lautes Bing wenn eine der einzelnen Fasern riss. Bing … Bing … Biiiing … die letzte Faser wurde mit einer verschrobenen Version von Vivaldi zerstört und entfesselte etwas in Neiji, was besser ganz tief in seinem Inneren verborgen geblieben wäre.

Mit einem markerschütternden Schrei stürzte er sich auf Shino und stieß ihn mit seiner Schulter zu Seite. Irritiert blinzelte dieser und blickte fragend zu Kiba, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Kurz unterließ der Inuzuka das Kratzen und deutete mit einem kreisenden Finger über der Schläfe an, was er von Neiji hielt.

Shino seufzte leise und schaute dem Hyuuga nach. Hoffentlich wusste er, dass Weglaufen wie eine Einladung für Hunde war.

Anscheinend wusste er es nicht. Neiji rannte quer durch den Garten, elegant flatterte der Duschvorhang hinter ihm her und zeigte für Shinos und Kibas Geschmack zu viel Ninja-Genie.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass das der ach so tolle Neiji Hyuuga ist?" fragte Kiba seinen Freund vorsichtig, als das Objekt des Spotts nun von einem Hund verfolgt wurde, der anscheinend zuerst unter der Veranda des Hausen gelegen hatte und nun seinen Jagdtrieb geweckt sah.

Wo Kiba Inuzuka war, konnte auch Akamaru nicht weit sein und dieser flitzte nun quer durch den Garten und versuchte den Plastikvorhang zu schnappen. Eine Mission die von Erfolg gekrönt war, als der Träger der ersehnten Beute an einen intakten Zaun anlangte. Neiji konnte noch gerade schnell genug reagieren, um nicht noch mehr zu zeigen und hielt sein provisorisches Kleidungsstück fest. An zwei Seiten wurde nun an einem Material gezogen, dass nicht annähernd die Robustheit dafür besaß. Auch Neijis Tritte auf den Nin-hen konnten das Unvermeidliche nicht abwenden. Ein lautes Ratsch schabte über die Trommelfelle aller Anwesenden, als der Vorhang zerriss. Durch den Schwung flog Neiji zurück, prallte gegen den Zaun der guten Hoffnung und brach erneut ein Stück heraus. Akamaru war dies egal. Mit stolzgeschwellter Brust apportierte er sein Stück grünen Duschvorhang zurück zu seinem Versteck unter der Hausveranda und stellte recht schnell fest, dass Plastik kein großer Genuss ist.

Sprachlos hatten Kiba und Shino das Szenario verfolgt. Beide wussten schon immer, dass der Hyuuga-Clan eine Ansammlung von Freaks und psychischen Wracks war, aber dies war selbst für die Weißaugen sehr speziell.

„Zuviel Inzucht, schätze ich", stellte Kiba fest, während er sich weiter hingebungsvoll kratzte.

Shino schaute ungerührt auf das zweite Loch im Zaun des Inuzuka-Anwesens und erwiderte monoton: „Wahrscheinlich zu viel Stress."

„Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur ein verkappter Perverser", erklärte eine Frauenstimme.

Hanas Hand legte sich in den Nacken ihres kleinen Bruders. Bevor dieser wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie bereits seinen Kragen ergriffen und dachte nicht daran ihn wieder loszulassen.

„Zeit zu baden."

Ihr teuflisches Grinsen verhieß Unheil und ein Flohbad mit rosa Schaum. Kiba schloss die Augen und ließ sich einfach mitziehen. Er konnte eh keine Hilfe erwarten. Shino hatte mehr Interesse daran gefunden zuzusehen, wie seine Käfer einen Floh auf seiner Fingerspitze erlegten und der frisch gebadete Kuromaru freute sich diebisch auf einen Leidensgenossen. Manche Tage waren einfach nur dazu da im Bett liegen zu bleiben.


	4. Willkommen im Vorhof der Hölle

Kapitel 4

Willkommen im Vorhof der Hölle 

* * *

Seufzend saß Neiji auf dem Boden und lehnte sich gegen einen Rest Zaun der Inuzukas. Er war einfach sitzen geblieben und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Sein Magen grummelte vor Hunger und die Flohbisse an seinen Beinen wurden hingebungsvoll gekratzt. Genervt verzog er das Gesicht und seufzte nur noch einmal laut. Gewisse Teile seines Verstandes begannen mittlerweile sämtliche Rationalität fort zu schieben und an göttliche Verschwörungen zu glauben. Das Schicksal konnte sehr grausame Scherze treiben.

Irgendwann einigten sich alle Verstandesteile darauf, dass es das Beste war sich zu erheben, den Rest Duschvorhang um die Hüften zu schlingen, die Haare etwas zu richten und mit der noch verbliebenen Würde nach Hause zu gehen. Genau in diesem Moment meldete sich eine Stimme und flüsterte leise und voller Gehässigkeit die Worte, die jeder Bürokrat mit etwas Schalk im Nacken in seinem Büro hängen hatte: Lächle und sei froh, es könnte schlimmer kommen. Neiji wusste, was nun passieren würde. Es lief ihm heiß und kalt den Rücken herunter. Die Schicksalsgötter hatten wieder einmal mit Schwung jede Menge Spott über ihn geschüttet.

Er schluckte, eine Gänsehaut brachte die feinen Härchen seiner Arme zum Stehen und zum ersten Mal spürte er Angst. Sie kroch seinen Rücken hinauf, kraulte grinsend seinen Nacken, legte ihre eiskalten Finger auf sein Kinn und richtete seinen Blick auf das nahende Unheil. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er sie sah. Er wusste, es gab kein Entkommen, nicht vor diesen Beiden.

Neiji spürte eine eingebildete Hitze, die um seine Beine wehte. Der Boden riss auf und ein flammendes Tor brach hervor. Kichernd traten sie hindurch, ihre Teufelsschwänze zuckten aufgeregt. Mit verlockendem Lächeln winkte sie ihn zu sich. Ihre blonden und rosafarbenen Haare kräuselten sich in der Hitze. Die Hörner blitzten golden auf und wenn er sich nicht irrte, waren sie sogar mit Strasssteinen besetzt. Neiji wusste, dass er es nun mit den beiden schlimmsten Wesen zu tun bekommen würde.

Ino Yamanaka und Sakura Haruno waren die reinste Hölle für jedes männliche Wesen in seinem Alter. Niemand schaffte es derartig enthusiastisch stundenlang über Nagellack und Frisuren zu reden. Sie konnten ganze Armeen einschläfern und wieder aufwecken mit ihren schrillen Stimmlagen, wenn sich Ärger anbahnte.

Hilflos blickte er sich um, suchte nach einem Ausweg, doch resignierend musste er feststellen, dass der einzige Weg direkt durchs Höllentor führte.

Vielleicht hatte er Glück und sie würden ihn nicht bemerken. Der letzte Teil Verstand, der nicht bereits in der Höllenfantasie gefangen war, stellte fest, dass beide Kunoichi noch sehr angeregt in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Wenn er ruhig stehen bleiben würde, würden sie vielleicht einfach an ihm vorbei gehen. Sein Inneres hielt fast panisch an dieser Hoffnung fest und wurde jäh enttäuscht.

Ino und Sakura waren wirklich in ihr Gespräch vertieft gewesen, so tief, dass sie beinahe an ihm vorbei gegangen waren, bevor sie sich langsam zu ihm drehten und ihn groß anstarrten.

Neiji fühlte sich wie ein Tier im Zoo. So stolz wie möglich versuchte er dazustehen und erweckte tatsächlich fast den Eindruck nicht viel anders als sonst auszusehen, doch Inos Kichern ließ diese Fassade bröckeln. Ihre Hand streckte sich nach ihm aus und wollte schon am Duschvorhang ziehen. Dieses Mädchen kannte wirklich keine Scham.

Sakura war da anders. Knallrot geworden versuchte sie überall hin zu schauen, nur nicht an diesen Körper. Es war ein wirklich guter Körper, zu gut für hormonbesessene Teenager. Zaghaft blickte sie Neiji ins Gesicht und erschrak. Seine Augen waren so kalt und ungerührt. Ihm schien das ganze nicht einmal peinlich zu sein.

„Ein verkappter Perverser. Ich hab es dir ja schon immer gesagt", erklärte Ino laut, während sie mit Neijis Hand kämpfte.

„Hm hm", pflichtete Sakura bei, blieb mit den Augen am Rand des, mittlerweile viel zu knappen, Duschvorhangs hängen und kämpfte mit sich, zu hoffen, dass Ino ihn erfolgreich erobern würde.

Der Hyuuga knurrte und schimpfte, er schleuderte Beleidigungen um sich und wurde erfolgreich von den Mädchen überhört. Irgendwann hatte er genug. Er stieß Ino von sich und bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der Blut zu Eis werden ließ. Für einen Moment schien es auch zu wirken. Beide Mädchen starrten ihn entsetzt an, doch dann bekam er den wirklichen Schrecken weiblicher Rache zu spüren. Ino holte tief Luft. Ihr schriller Schrei konnte selbst Tote wecken. Ganz Konoha konnte nun hören, dass ein Perverser sie belästigte. Neiji hielt sich die Ohren zu, hob eine Braue und begann langsam die Situation zu verstehen. Dafür würde sie büßen… irgendwann. Er nahm die Beine in die Hand, stieß Sakura um und suchte sein Heil in der Flucht.

Grinsend blickte Ino ihm nach. Es gab tatsächlich Dinge, die spaßiger waren, als Einkaufen und einen Hyuuga zur Weißglut zu bringen gehörte definitiv dazu.

„Lass uns gehen!" forderte sie Sakura auf, nachdem Neiji aus dem Blickfeld verschwunden war.

Die Angesprochene reagierte nicht und erst ein fester Griff um den Oberarm und ein kräftiger Zug sorgten dafür, dass sie sich weiter bewegte. Inos Augen huschten zu ihrer Freundin und sie seufzte.

„Du sabberst."

Sakura wischte mit ihrem Handrücken geistesabwesend über ihre Lippen, während ihr sehnsüchtiger Blick noch immer Neiji hinterherging.

„Drei Gründe, warum du es lassen solltest: Sasuke, Lee, Ten Ten."

Sakuras leicht grenzdebiles Lächeln wurde immer breiter. Neiji hatte wirklich einen tollen Körper.

„Ach weißt du, so toll ist Sasuke auch wieder nicht."

Kurz war Ino gewillt sich die Hand gegen die Stirn zu schlagen, dann Sakura zu schlagen, triumphierend zu grinsen und den Rest des Tages zu genießen, aber letztendlich beließ sie es bei einem Seufzen und die sabbernde Sakura zu einem Waschraum zu bringen. Die Flecken auf ihrem Kleid wurden allmählich übermäßig viel und eine kalte Dusche konnte auch nicht schaden.

Neiji fluchte laut, während er mit beiden Händen den Duschvorhang festhielt und über eine Mülltonne sprang. Diese verdammte Yamanaka hatte mit ihrem Schrei die gesamte Stadt aufgerüttelt und die Ordnungshüter auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht. Gehetzt rannte er durch eine Menschenmenge. Eigentlich etwas, was er unbedingt vermeiden wollte, aber auf der Flucht achtete man weniger auf solche Nebensächlichkeiten.

Gekonnt schaffte er es jeden Passanten zu streifen oder umzurennen. Bedauerlicherweise erwischte er auf die Art auch Ayame, die für heute den Lieferservice übernommen hatte. Gequält verzog der Hyuuga das Gesicht, als sich heiße Speisen auf seine nackte Haut ergossen. Ayames Entschuldigung nicht einmal mehr wahrnehmend hüpfte er auf einem, nicht verbrühten, Bein weiter, drehte sich vor einem grimmigen Dorfbewohner geschickt um die eigene Achse und setzte seinen Sprint erneut fort, bis er die Rettung, in Form einer offenen Haustür, vor sich sah.

Neiji knallte die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnte sich dagegen. Erschöpft rutschte er auf den Boden und begann innerlich zu beten. Er glaubte nicht an Götter oder Geister, aber er hoffte nun, dass sie ihn vielleicht trotzdem hören würden. Nur weil man nicht an sie glaubte, konnten sie ja dennoch existieren, wie graue Haare, deren Vorhandensein man so lang wie möglich verleugnet.

Er konnte den Tumult hören und wusste, dass nun wirklich etwas unangenehmes auf ihn wartete, etwas, dass jeden Flohbiss, Liebeserklärung von Frühreifen, Yamanakas und Teamkameraden in den Schatten stellen würde. Er schluckte. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern und seine innere Uhr begann fröhlich die letzten Minuten zu zählen.


	5. SIE

Kapitel 5

SIE

* * *

Der Krach vor der Tür nahm zu. Neiji konnte Getuschel und Gekicher hören und allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass er sich selber in eine Sackgasse manövriert hatte. Mit betonter Ruhe wanderten seine Augen durch den Raum oder viel mehr Rumpelkammer. In den Schatten zeichneten sich alle möglichen Gerätschaften für Haus und Garten ab: Besen, Harken, Hacken, mit Heu gefüllte Säcke und zwei weitere paar Augen, die etwas verwirrt zurückstarrten. 

„Hyuuga?" fragte eine Stimme die den unmöglichen Balanceakt zwischen genervt und überrascht erfolgreich meisterte.

Der Angesprochene glotzte weiterhin. Er kannte diese Stimme. Sie gehörte Shikamaru Nara und recht lautes Knuspern verriet das zweite Augenpaar als Choji Akimichi. In Missionen hielt Neiji recht viel von beiden, außerhalb war er froh, dass sie an einer Freundschaft mit ihm nicht großartig interessiert waren.

Neiji kniff die Augen zusammen, als jemand Licht anschaltete und die Schatten zu deutlich erkennbaren Formen wurden. Wie er schon vermutet hatte, saß er nun in einem Geräteschuppen mit Shikamaru, Choji und einer Meute vor der Tür.

„Musstest du ausgerechnet hier herein laufen?"

Shikamaru kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, als er dem ungebetenen Besuch einen genervten Blick zuwarf.

„Wo bin ich hier überhaupt?" fragte der Hyuuga nicht weniger gereizt.

Der gesamte Raum roch nach Heu und feuchter Erde. Neben den Gartengeräten konnte er Zaumzeug an den Wänden sehen, welches zu fragil für Pferde oder andere Reittiere war und Sägen, die sicher nie einen Baum gefällt hatten. Neiji war nicht sehr dumm und sein Verstand war bereits dabei eine Antwort zu finden, als der Nara ihm zuvor kam.

„Im Schuppen meiner Familie", erklärte Shikamaru knapp. „Verdammt, musstest du ausgerechnet hier her kommen?"

In gewisser Weise konnte Neiji Verständnis aufbringen. Sie waren zu dritt in diesem Schuppen, während das halbe Dorf selbigen belagerte und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ein übereifriger Jou-nin durch das Dach stürmte um irgendwen zu verhaften. Auf der anderen Seite übertrieb Nara es auch mit seinem Unwillen ein versteck mit ihm teilen zu müssen.

Neiji antwortete nicht auf Shikamarus Frage und konzentrierte sich lieber darauf einen Fluchtplan auszuarbeiten. Was konnte dabei helfen? Flucht geradeaus, durch die Menge hindurch und für immer das Gespött aller bleiben?

„Mir bleibt wohl keine Wahl, als dich festzunehmen. Wie lästig. Dabei hatten wir gehofft uns drücken zu können."

Es war kein Licht, es war eine Explosion, eine Supernova, die sich in Neijis Kopf entzündete und seinen Verstand bis in den hintersten Winkel erhellte. Was hätte er auch sonst von den

beiden vor sich erwarten sollen?

„Wir haben uns extra hier verkrochen, bis alles ruhig ist", erklärte Choji vorwurfsvoll zwischen einigen Chips. Angesichts ihrer momentanen, arbeitsreichen Situation schmeckten sie nur noch halb so gut. Allerdings war selbst das kein Grund sie verkommen zu lassen.

„Können wir ihn nicht einfach gehen lassen? Oder so tun, als hätten wir ihn nie gesehen?"

Shikamaru kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, lockerte seinen Nacken und schien angestrengt über Chojis Vorschläge nachzudenken.

„Und wenn SIE das herausfindet?"

SIE, das war die Inkarnation alles Bösen, ein Wesen, dessen Grausamkeit unübertroffen war. Die Jungs konnten bereits sehen, wie sie ihr träges Haupt hochhob, letzte Reste Speichel auf Akten tropften, nur um das drohende Wort auszusprechen: „D-Rank-Mission".

Shikamaru zog scharf die Luft ein und blickte Neiji entschuldigend an.

„Du musst das verstehen. Es ist nichts persönliches." Er seufzte theatralisch auf. „Warum musstest du auch hier rein laufen? Es hätte ein so schöner, ruhiger Tag werden können."

Neiji hob eine Braue. Er spürte das aufkeimende Unheil, den kommenden Verrat. Wenn es um SIE ging, war sich wohl jeder selbst der Nächste. Ninja hatten keine Freunde.

„Ihr beide seid nicht stark genug", erklärte der Hyuuga sachlich die Lage und erntete dafür nichts, als ein knappes Lächeln von Shikamaru und ein breites, wissendes Grinsen von Choji.

Ungläubig starrte Neiji auf Shikamarus Hände. In seiner Kehle bildete sich ein trockener Klos. Diesen Bastard konnte man nicht eine Minute aus den Augen lassen und war doch immer wieder einen Schritt zu langsam. Intelligenz war etwas Grausames in der Hand eines Feindes, der sich bemühte alles so schnell wie möglich und mit wenig Aufwand über die Bühne zu bringen.

Der Nara blickte Neiji unverwandt in die Augen. Ein ungewöhnlich sadistisches Funkeln blitzte bei ihm auf, als er seine Fingerzeichen löste und seine Hand hinab glitt zum Hosenbund. Sein Gegenüber brauchte seinen Verstand nicht zu bemühen, um zu wissen, was dieses kalte, grausame Genie vorhatte und für einen Moment war er sogar gewillt zu betteln. Er spürte, wie seine eigene Hand synchron nach unten wanderte. Der Plastikvorhang fühlte sich kalt und unangenehm hart unter seinen Fingerspitzen an, als diese sich darum schlossen.

„Du wirst auch mehr zeigen müssen als du willst", versuchte Neiji ruhig zu argumentieren, während er begann den Umhang zu lösen.

Shikamaru wirkte nur gelangweilt. Er hatte alles berechnet und wenn nichts Unerwartetes dazwischenkam, würde hier niemand irgendetwas Intimes zu Gesicht bekommen.

Was er nicht berechnen konnte, war der Faktor Konoha. Es widersprach den Naturgesetzen, dass ein Dorf voller „Individualisten", die in anderen Teilen der Erde schlicht Idioten hießen, so lange existieren konnte. In diesem Ort herrschten eigene Gesetze, die sich erfolgreich gegen Realität und Vernunft stemmten und es gerade heute besonders auf Neiji Hyuuga abgesehen hatte. Gerade als er sich damit abgefunden hatte etwas Restwürde zu bewahren und sich zu ergeben, bevor jeder auch die letzte, versteckteste Narbe bewundern konnte, gab es einen lauten Knall. Holz splitterte, Rauch erfüllte den Raum und ein Dutzend vermummter Personen stürmte in den Schuppen.

Neiji hustete, kniff die Augen zusammen und musste feststellen, dass er noch immer in Shikamarus Technik gefangen war. Er verdrehte die Augen um sich umzusehen. Das Dach war durchlöchert, die Tür hinter ihm gesprengt und unangenehmes Brennen im Rücken deutete darauf hin, dass er einiges abbekommen hatte. Säuerlich verzog er das Gesicht und verfluchte sich gedanklich selber, dass er diesen Morgen überhaupt aufgestanden war.

Es wurde auch nicht besser, als er an beiden Armen gepackt und hochgehoben wurde. Sein Geist versuchte verkrampft die Muskeln zu bewegen, aber er war gefangen und Shikamaru stand völlig überfordert im Raum mit einigen Kunai an der Kehle. Dieses Dorf neigte wirklich zur Übertreibung.

Die nächste Minute zog sich für zwei junge Männer unendlich lang hin. Shikamarus Arm wurde gepackt und schmerzhaft auf seinen Rücken gedreht. Neijis Wächter fluchte laut auf, als er den Arm seines Gefangenen mühevoll davon abhalten musste das Gleiche zu tun. Der Nara verzog genervt sein Gesicht. Seine Hand war das Letzte gewesen, was die gelockerte Hose noch festhalten konnte. Langsam begann der Stoff in Richtung Kniekehlen zu rutschen. Dutzende Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als zig kleine Hirsche fröhlich in die Runde schauten und dennoch grinste Shikamaru breit, als er zu Neiji blickte.

* * *

Das schwerste was man jemals in seinem Leben durchmachen konnte, war, völlig nackt vor seinem Chef zu stehen und dennoch seine Würde zu bewahren. Neiji kostete dieser Akt viel Kraft. Wie er feststellte, half es daran zu denken, woanders zu sein. In seiner Fantasie sah er sich durch das Dorf laufen und nacheinander die Bevölkerung dezimieren. In der Realität stand er mitten in Tsunades Büro, starrte geradeaus und hielt mit seinen Händen seine Blöße bedeckt.

Ab und zu bemerkte er, wie eine hochrote Shizune versuchte Akten in ein Regal zu räumen, aber diese immer wieder fallen ließ und lieber seinen Körper anstarrte. Man konnte meinen, sie hatte noch nie ein nacktes männliches Wesen gesehen. Wenigstens war sie schamvoller als die Hokage. Tsunade hatte geschlagene fünf Minuten damit verbracht, ihn mit einem seeligen Lächeln von oben bis unten zu betrachten, bevor das erste Wort ihre Lippen verließ.

Die absolute Krönung war jedoch die Person, zu dessen Beute er geworden war. Anko Mitarashi stand hinter ihm, hielt ihn sicherheitshalber an den Schultern fest und ließ ihre Hände dann und wann verdächtig tief gleiten. Nicht genug, dass sie den Schuppen der Naras in einer völlig überzogenen Aktion zerstört hatte, jetzt musste sie ihre offene Perversion auch noch an ihm auslassen.

Zum Glück gab es keine Anwälte in Konoha, dafür jede Menge Waffen und das Recht seine Feinde zu töten. Ein schwaches, tröstendes Gefühl flackerte einen Moment in dem Jungen auf.

„Ich kann so ein Verhalten nicht dulden. Du bist eine Schande für deinen Clan", donnerte Tsunade unvermittelt los und zwang Neiji auf die Art sie anzusehen.

„Ja Hokage-sama."

„Das wird Konsequenzen haben."

„Ja Hokage-sama."

Egal, was es war, alles war besser, als hier zu bleiben und sich weiterhin wie ein Stück Fleisch zu fühlen.

„Anko, führ ihn ab!"

Die Finger der Angesprochenen krallten sich förmlich in Neijis Schulter, während sie ihn herumdrehte und aus dem Raum schubste. Er konnte noch Shizunes verlegenen Blick sehen, bevor sie erneut eine Akte fallen ließ. Dieser Tag schien wohl für einige zu viel zu sein.


	6. Jailhouse Rock

Kapitel 6

Jailhouse Rock

* * *

Es war genau so, wie man sich ein Gefängnis vorstellte. Es war kalt, hatte eine harte Schlafstelle und miserable Nachbarn. Man konnte stolz darauf sein, es war ein gutes Gefängnis und die fehlende Privatsphäre in Form einer Toilette mitten in der vergitterten Zelle, gab dem Ganzen den letzten Schliff. Hier hatte jemand gute Arbeit geleistet. Nun ja, er hatte die Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer vergessen, aber auch das war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, wenn man eine Weile in Neijis Haut steckte und Choji beobachtete.

Der Hyuuga saß auf einer harten Pritsche, die an der Wand befestigt war und starrte durch die Gitterstäbe auf die beiden gegenüberliegenden Zellen. In einer lag Shikamaru und schaffte es erfolgreich Ankos Witze über seine Unterhose über sich ergehen zu lassen. Die Jou-nin wusste einfach nicht, wann es genug war. In der anderen Zelle saß Choji direkt vor dem Gitter, ließ seine Hand immer wieder in einer Chipstüte verschwinden, nur um sie mit fettigem Kartoffelgebäck wieder auftauchen zu lassen. Wo gehobelt wird, fallen Späne und so umgab ihn mittlerweile ein Kreis aus Chipskrümel mit Paprikapulver und leeren Knabberzeugtüten. Es war wirklich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis das verderbliche Chaos als Speisekammer für eine Kakerlakenfamilie herhalten musste.

Neiji schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf, als er einen scharfen Blick spüren konnte. Beinahe erschrocken blickte er in die amüsiert blitzenden Augen von Anko Mitarashi, die am Gitter seiner Zelle lehnte. Der Junge rollte mit den Augen und zog seine Beine automatisch näher an seinen halbnackten Körper. Man war so zwar so nett gewesen ihm ein Tuch zu geben, was er sich um die Hüften gewickelt hatte, aber es war noch zu wenig Schutz vor dieser Person.

„Was?" fragte er die Jou-nin genervt und versuchte verkrampft zu ignorieren, dass sie ihn etwas zu genau musterte und dabei vergnügt lächelte.

„Nicht gleich so gereizt", forderte sie anzüglich grinsend, „wenn du nett bist, kann ich auch nett sein."

Neijis Gesicht entgleiste zu einer angewiderten Maske. Hatte heute wirklich jeder mehr als einen Sprung in der Schüssel? War absolute Dummheit der Modetrend dieser Tage oder würde jetzt jeden Moment jemand hervorspringen und „verarscht" rufen?

„Verzichte", murmelte der allmählich resignierende Junge.

Anko zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte ein klein wenig enttäuscht.

„Schade, dabei bist du genau, was Mädchen wollen."

„War es das nun?"

So gestanden Anko auch war, aber selbst sie musste unter Neijis momentanem Blick zusammenzucken. Eiseskälte wanderte über ihren Rücken als sie Neijis Chakra um ihn aufflammen sah. Sie erwartete jeden Moment seine Verwandlung in einen Supershinobi oder wenigstens in eine geifernde Bestie. Es war der richtige Moment einzulenken.

„Ich hol dann mal deinen Besuch", erklärte sie, bevor sie einen raschen Rückzug eintrat.

„Ist sie endlich weg?"

Neiji blinzelte und schaute ein wenig verwirrt zu Shikamaru hinüber. Dieser saß nun aufgerichtet auf seiner Pritsche und kratzte sich gelangweilt den Hinterkopf. Er sah nicht im Geringsten so aus, als würde ihn das Dasein als Gangster in irgendeiner Weise stören. Vermutlich konnte es für ihn gar nicht besser kommen. Drei Mahlzeiten am Tag, keine Eltern, keine Tsunade und vor allem keine mühselige Arbeit.

Neiji schaffte es nicht zu antworten. Sein Gehirn war gerade dabei gewesen einen Impuls zu seinen Lippen zu schicken, als ein lauter, verzweifelter, kehliger Laut die kurze Stille erschlug. Es folgte ein leises Wimmern und schnelle Schritte, als Anko zurückkehrte, abrupt stoppte und recht konfus zu Choji blickte.

„Was…?" fragte sie überfordert und erntete Chojis verzweifelten Blick.

Zur Antwort schüttelte er seine letzte Chipstüte, aus der nur noch ein jämmerlicher Rest Krümel auf den Boden rieselte. Anko lief hochrot an, biss sich auf die Lippe und drehte sich weg. Es war falsch ihn zu töten. Es gab nur Ärger wenn man ihn töten würde. Unfälle waren leichter zu erklären, besonders in Gefängnissen.

Sie beließ es bei einem lauten Fluch, winkte jemanden heran und öffnete fast beiläufig Neijis Zellentür.

„Du hast wirklich Glück", meinte Anko mit einem Blick zu Neiji, der diesen rot anlaufen ließ.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, es war dir eine Lehre und du wirst vorerst nicht mehr solchen Ärger machen."

Der Hyuuga nickte knapp. Hauptsache sie würde schnell gehen, am besten sofort.

„Tja, wenn wir uns zu einer anderen Zeit getroffen hätten", äußerte sie freimütig mit einem jugendfreien Lächeln. „Meld dich mal, wenn du 18 bist."

Es gab für alles den richtigen Moment und den richtigen Ort. Dies war der richtige Moment und der richtige Ort für Neiji um zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben grenzenlose Scham zu verspüren. Sein Gesicht glühte und ein innerer Drang wollte ihn dazu zwingen, auszuwandern, einen anderen Namen anzunehmen und jeden Tag zu beten, dass diese Frau ihn nie finden würde. Er war gewillt wie ein kleiner Hund zu fiepen.

„Neiji?"

Anscheinend war seine Zelle ein Taubenschlagersatz. Er hob seine Augen, um zu sehen, wer ihn nun quälen wollte und war angenehm überrascht. Zwei Haarknäule schoben sich durch die offene Zellentür. Braune Augen musterten ihn sehr genau und die dazugehörigen Lippen versuchten sich ein Kichern zu verkneifen.

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich kein Mitleid hätte…"

Neiji verdrehte genervt die Augen. Heute war er wohl für jeden die Witzfigur.

„… aber Schadenfreude ist nun mal die schönste Freude", beendete er gereizt ihre Gedankengänge. „Was willst du hier?"

Ten Ten setzte sich ungefragt neben ihn auf die harte Pritsche. Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie antwortete und sie nutzte den Zeitraum ihn genauestens zu mustern. Es wirkte, als würde sie etwas suchen. Das Mädchen lehnte sich sogar zurück, um auch seinen Rücken und alles, was daran anschloss, sehen zu können.

„Ich hab dich gesucht und man sagte mir, ich könnte dich hier abholen."

Ihr Teamkamerad versuchte sich ihrem Blick zu entziehen, musste es aber bald aufgeben. Als Belohnung drückte sie ihm einen Stapel Stoff in die Hand. Er hatte gar nicht darauf geachtet, dass sie etwas mit in die Zelle gebracht hatte. Mit gehobener Braue musterte er das Mitbringsel und erkannte darin seine eigene Kleidung.

„Lee hat sie mir für dich mitgegeben", erklärte sie sachlich. „Ich hab noch mehr."

Einen Moment kramte sie in ihren Hosentaschen und zog einige Zettel hervor. Nacheinander drückte sie alles in Neijis Hand.

„Einen Liebesbrief von einem kleinen Mädchen, Sakuras Telefonnummer, die Rechnung für den zerstörten Schuppen der Naras… oh und Kiba lässt ausrichten, dass du besser Flohpulver nehmen sollst, das Shampoo ist zu aggressiv."

Der Hyuuga blickte verwirrt auf die Zettel, blinzelte ein paar Mal und schmiss sie dann auf den Boden. Heute waren sie wirklich alle durchgeknallt. War es zuviel verlangt ihn einfach mal ein paar Minuten in Ruhe zu lassen?

Wenigstens hatte er nun wieder etwas Vernünftiges zum anziehen. Er ergriff den Saum seiner provisorischen Kleidung und begann sie zu lösen. Ten Ten lief hochrot an und blickte sofort verschämt in eine andere Richtung. Sie atmete ein und wieder aus, versuchte nicht hinzusehen, atmete noch mal ein und wieder aus und entdeckte Shikamarus schadenfrohes Grinsen.

„Du hattest einen harten Tag – oder?"

Verzweifelt versuchte sie sich abzulenken, musste aber doch hin und wieder versuchen zu ihm zu spähen.

„Hn", nuschelte er mit dem Kopf im Pullover. „Ich hatte schon bessere."

Er war wohl endlich fertig und Ten Ten traute sich wieder zu ihm zu blicken. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er recht müde aussah. Seine Haare waren zerzaust und das Mal auf seiner Stirn war sichtbar. Sie kannte Neiji nun schon ein paar Jahre, aber so ungepflegt hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Es passte nicht zu ihm und er musste sich mehr als unwohl fühlen.

Ihre Hand wanderte zu ihrem Hinterkopf und löste dort den Knoten ihres Stirnbandes. Leise raschelnd fiel es in ihren Schoß und ihre Hand schloss sich um die harte Metallplatte. Seufzend erhob sich die Kunoichi, baute sich vor ihrem Teamkameraden auf und blickte nachdenklich zu ihm herunter. Seine Augen musterten das Mädchen erwartungsvoll und weiteten sich überrascht, als ihre Hände vorschnellten und ihm das Stirnband umlegten. Sie lächelte.

„Du siehst mir zu ungewohnt ohne aus."

Neijis Hand wanderte zu seiner Stirn und tastete etwas ungläubig über das Konohazeichen. Es war die erste uneigennützige Geste, die er heute erlebt hatte. Vielleicht würde der Tag ja nicht ganz so scheiße enden, wie er begonnen hatte.

„Können wir dann gehen? Mitarashi-san hat erlaubt, dass ich dich mitnehmen darf."

Wortlos erhob sich der Hyuuga. Anscheinend sollte Ten Ten heute die Rolle seines rettenden Engels einnehmen. Nicht die schlechteste Person für diese Rolle, wie er zugeben musste. Immerhin waren Freunde dafür da, einem den Rücken freizuhalten.

Er schob sich an ihr vorbei, griff nach ihrer Hand und verließ so schnell wie möglich die Zelle. Er wollte nur weg, bevor wieder irgendetwas Unvorhergesehenes passierte, ein Erdbeben, Kyuubi oder schlimmeres.

Ten Ten stolperte halb hinter ihm her. Es brauchte etwas, bevor sie mit ihm Schritt halten konnte. Sie hatte Neiji noch nie so verwirrt und aufgebracht erlebt. Es musste mehr als ein schlimmer Tag gewesen sein.

Den halben Tag war sie seiner Spur gefolgt und alles was sie erfahren konnte waren Trauerarien über einen verschwunden Duschvorhang, Wut über zerstörte Zäune und Schuppen und sabbernde Mädchen. Sie runzelte die Stirn und kräuselte leicht die Lippen. Anscheinend hatte der Schwarzhaarige einen sehr ereignisreichen Tag und, wenn sie den Gerüchten trauen konnte, hatte jeder eine Menge Neiji sehen können. Blieb also nur noch eine Frage zu klären, die Anko vorhin aufgeworfen hatte.

„Du Neiji?"

Angesprochener drehte kurz sein Gesicht zu ihr und bereute es kurz darauf sofort. Es gab Sachen, von denen er gehofft hatte, sie bis zur Hochzeitsnacht geheim halten zu können.

„Hast du wirklich eine sternförmige Narbe am Hintern?"

* * *

_Danke Cat, Yamibito-fangirl und tearful für die lieben reviews im Laufe der Story _:-)

_Damit ist mein 1. Versuch einer längeren Parodie beendet. Anscheinend isser doch einigermaßen gelungen. Neiji schrie einfach danach gequält zu werden XD _

_Mal sehen, ob ich jemals wieder so angepisst sein werde, dass ich einen Chara unbedingt auf diese Art quälen muss._


End file.
